


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by yourKitty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daydreaming, Disney, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/yourKitty
Summary: Early into Aqua's journey, she encounters Terra in the Castle of Dreams, prompting some unexplored feelings.





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

The extravagance of this world took the form of a towering castle that glittered under the full moon, reflecting off the pure duct of water leading to the stairs, spotless and inviting. Aqua drew a breath before gliding through the wrought iron gates, gleaming with childlike impression, having never witnessed such a fixture before her. She hadn’t encountered any Unversed in this area, affirming the dreamlike quality of the experience. Though she had her mind set on mission, Aqua made it a goal to indulge her senses and commit this scene to memory, with the knowledge that she’d never return. 

With each step the anticipation grew, and although convinced it was foolish to be so enamored with what was, in reality, a frivolously decorated symbol of wealth and power, she hadn’t made any effort to shake the fanciful joy the sight gave to her. 

After begrudgingly battling bouts of Unversed that somehow made their way into the castle, Aqua pushed through to another grand stairwell covered in velvet, and, to her delight, greeted with an elegant tune from the ballroom. She inched closer to the pleasant notes, tiptoeing on the shining tile.

Then, as if the experience of this world hadn’t been imaginary before, 

“Terra?” 

The man -- who definitely was Terra -- turned to leave the ballroom and the new couple to themselves, stepping closer into Aqua’s view, and couldn’t reject a smile as she exclaimed his name again happily, inquiring what he was occupied with in the tremendous room. 

He proceeded to explain the intel he gathered about Xehanort’s plan to acquire “pure hearts, filled with light” from vulnerable worlds, and Aqua listened intently, deeply troubled, gauging her own strategy to these insights. If only her next destinations were able to put her at an ease she hasn’t experienced for much too long.  
With that, Terra swiftly moved to his next place of interest, head high and steady. Aqua shifted to watch, as if he slipped away from her, like grains of sand between her fingers, calloused by relentless training she’s had to endure. But the two endured it together, and that’s what gave it meaning beyond pride and protection. 

Quickly she realized Cinderella and Henri were still engulfed in their dance. They swayed and twirled, captivated by each other in a manner that writ all else obsolete. The matured warrior couldn’t remove herself from this view. This view that reinforced the power of dreams. Aqua recanted this notion, though, being much more sophisticated than to believe in such girlish nonsense, despite the tempting, comforting spell it cast over her. 

And the magically innocent mindset took solid, vivid form in her imagination, as Aqua took Cinderella’s role and Terra took Henri’s, in a culmination of unexplored love and vulnerability. The keyblade master hadn’t the time to lose herself in fairytales, not just now, but at any time of her life; however, this moment she secretly shared with the royal couple had planted the start.

Aqua stood firm, allowing the daydream to play out, and though the situation was admittedly surreal and a sensation she would forever keep to herself, it was a fantasy necessary to maintain her drive to continue on her quest. It came from a desperate thirst for peace, as she knew that it would be much longer before the opportunity arose to share such a loving moment with Terra, even if they were to survive this noble ordeal. The desire to live a life of tranquil stability like that of ignorant children or the great individuals she would come to rescue in the broken worlds had overrun Aqua’s ambitions for only a short time, and although she understood the potency of her duties endowed to her by a man she knew she could never repay, at some point, it had to reach a close and allow her to rest. 

She let out a wispy sigh as the dance slowed to an end, and the vision faded, feeling lighter, as if a pressure had relieved. Now she had to regain focus, onto the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.  
> It sounds cheesy, and it might be, but it's sweet.  
> I've had this idea rolling around for a while, so I was especially excited to write this.


End file.
